


Just Gals Being Pals

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alisa is a model, Alternate Universe, F/F, Miwa's a CEO, Multi, Saeko's in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: A second later, Alisa and Miwa’s phones ping with the notification from Saeko’s Twitter and they take a look at their phones to see what she said.“‘Gal pals’ really?” Miwa says.“I mean, we are technically gals and pals,” Alisa says with a finger tapping on her chin. “Maybe the media was onto something there.”“This is it, we’ll be gal pals forever,” Miwa groans as her girlfriends laugh.Or Saeko, Miwa, and Alisa are tired of being gal-palled but end up playing along (kind of).
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Just Gals Being Pals

The weekend spent with her girlfriends has been a blessing. Their busy schedules make it hard for all three of them to spend time together, typically only two of them are available when the other is traveling for work. At least, it was a blessing until Saeko received a text from the band’s manager. She groans as soon as she sees the message that says, “Check the tabloid at your door.” Another groan is let out as soon as she picks up the tabloid and brings it inside.

**Top Charting Rock Band’s Drummer Seen on Outings with Famous Model and Cosmetic Company’s CEO**

Tanaka Saeko spotted alone with Haiba Alisa or Kageyama Miwa on various occasions

_Could the self-proclaimed Tanaka “No Secrets” Saeko be hiding a relationship? Or hiding two? Photos have been submitted (shown on page four) of Tanaka out with either woman; multiple pictures show her leaving two separate apartment buildings that are said to house the two well-known women (identifying markers have been removed from the photos)._

_The three women have been friends since they met through attending their brothers’ volleyball games. They’ve always been close, but the pictures attached show a closer look at what their friendships could actually be. Tanaka is often seen leaving either apartment in the early morning and typically seen with only one of the other women._

_Will anything come of these photos coming to light? Subscribe to our newsletter to receive updates on this story. The remainder of this story is featured on page four along with the photos._

“What a load of—” Saeko cuts herself off when arms encircle her waist and a head with long silver hair rests on her shoulder. One of her hands comes up to play with some of Alisa’s hair. 

“I think they got your good side here,” Alisa says pointing at one of the pictures. It was taken as she was leaving Miwa’s apartment. She remembers that day, she had been running late to rehearsal and barely had time to slide on Miwa’s sweatshirt and sunglasses. Her boots were messily tied and her hair was a mess, covered with the hood of the sweatshirt. The picture really doesn’t show a good side, so she’s not sure what Alisa is talking about. Though, she’s sure Alisa would find something to compliment in any picture of her. 

“Okay now they are getting lazy,” Miwa says from the couch. She’s looking at an entertainment magazine’s website on her phone. “‘Who do you think Tanaka Saeko is dating? Take our survey now.’ One of the pictures is of you and Kiyoko.” 

“She’s my manager and just got married,” Saeko grumbles, receiving two sympathetic looks from her girlfriends. “You both were my dates to the wedding. How are there no cameras focused on us when we are all together?”

“I guess you having secret affairs with multiple people is more interesting than us three dating,” Miwa says with a roll of her eyes. 

“You would think us saying ‘we are together’ on a red carpet would have been enough,” Alisa says, pulling away from Saeko with a shrug. “When all three of us are together we get gal-palled, but separately they think a pair of us are dating. Can they pick one please?”

Unlike what the article stated, their relationship hasn’t been a secret. As Alisa mentioned, they did say they were together on the red carpet. They have never changed how they acted around others, it just took until now for people to pick up on it apparently. 

“Okay, come here Alisa, I need to take a picture of us,” Saeko says after she sits on the couch next to Miwa. 

Alisa sits on the other side of Saeko, who sets her phone camera to self timer and wraps her arms around her girlfriends to bring them in close. There’s enough time for Alisa and Miwa to make eye contact and then kiss Saeko on her cheeks at the same time. 

“Perfect and I have a caption to match,” Saeko says, grabbing her phone to go to Twitter and post a tweet. 

A second later, Alisa and Miwa’s phones ping with the notification from Saeko’s Twitter and they take a look at their phones to see what she said.

“‘Gal pals’ really?” Miwa says.

“I mean, we are technically gals and pals,” Alisa says with a finger tapping on her chin. “Maybe the media was onto something there.” 

“This is it, we’ll be gal pals forever,” Miwa groans as her girlfriends laugh.

There was at least one article commenting on how great of friends they are after that post, but fans of the three girlfriends had taken the captioned picture and celebrated. At least three of the worldwide trends were related to them on that day. 

It didn’t end there. At one of Saeko’s band’s concerts, some fans threw three shirts on the stage after a song ended. It's good that Miwa and Alisa were both at that concert because once Saeko and two other band members unraveled the shirts they realized who it was for. Saeko starts laughing and motions to the backstage area for her girlfriends to come up on stage. She puts one of the shirts on before handing the other two to Miwa and Alisa. 

“Okay, you have only seen the front of the shirts so far,” Saeko says to the audience. The front of the shirt reads “gal pals <3”. “But let’s turn around to show you the backs.”

The three girlfriends turn around to show the back of the shirts and the audience starts cheering. The back of the shirt is GALPAL written as an acronym vertically, the words making out “Gotta Appreciate (my) Lesbian Partners Amiright Ladies?” 

“You might not be able to see it from the audience, but there’s also a heart with our names in it,” Saeko says. “Thank you to whoever made these.”

After returning home from the concert, they are still wearing the shirts and make themselves comfortable on the couch. 

“I’ve decided I’m never taking this shirt off,” Miwa says, breaking the silence in their home. 

“Do you think I could model with this still on?” Alisa asks. 

“Definitely,” Miwa responds.

Saeko, always a quick sleeper especially after performing, is barely awake as she adds an “Uh-huh” to the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write as many miwasaelisa fics as i can,,,if you have anything to yell about them pls talk to me abt them on twitter.
> 
> i hope you liked this !! it was originally a wip i posted for day 1 of hq girls week and i ended up working on it again :)
> 
> sky 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/skyrxca)


End file.
